The Monster Within
by Prophets of the Moon
Summary: somewhat a companion to Melody of Madness but it's own story too The 14th belonged to the Earl, right? His powers were unawakened but he had definite potential, potential the Earl wouldn't hand over so willingly. But what if someone stole him away...?
1. Meetings

_**Okay, after forgetting about 5 times, I finally remembered to put this up! Be prepared for my probably quite bad attempts at a romance story ^_^"**_

* * *

The 14th, accompanied by his pet, Timcanpy, strolled along. The Earl was his master but the 14th always felt like an outsider amongst the other Noah's. They simply treated him as an anomaly. He missed his brother, Mana, but he knew he could never blend with human society. It wasn't his appearance so much as his mindset. When his Noah had first emerged, he had killed his best friend. It had been a true miracle when the Earl had come to him and told him what he truly was. But then he met his 'family'. They were certainly... unique.....

He walked along, enjoying the sun and Timcanpy's company. The golem was easily his best friend.

Then he saw Her. She was lovely in ways indescribable. He looked away, ending his silent inspection, knowing it would be foolish to give himself any false hopes. But then he felt her gaze upon him. Her gaze was a heavy brown that held intelligence like that he had never seen, he simply nodded and turned away, fearful of what would come if he held her gaze too long. She smiled lightly and continued on her way as well.

The 14th tried to forget her, her gaze, her presence. But he couldn't. It sounded like some sappy 'love at first sight' thing but it may very well have been just that.

Even though he was never paid much mind, the 14th could tell the others were alerted that something was wrong. Or maybe something was right. Who knew.

"Brother?" Road started, "Is something wrong?" She had always been the most empathetic and one of the few who was somewhat nice to him.

"Nothing. Just thinking is all." He smiled lightly. She nodded, looking unconvinced.

He ate in silence and went to his room on the ark for the rest of the evening, playing mismatched music. He had met plenty of lovely woman on his strolls, what was it about this one that haunted him so much?

He slept that night, dreaming about her. He woke refreshed and yet also more tired than usual. He ate again in silence, silently listening to the others speak of plans and random gossip. Road gave him a few concerned glances but mostly kept her ears on the conversation between Jasdevi and Tyki about some pesky exorcists that refused to die.

The Earl always ate with them but he usually sat and listened as well. The 14th excused himself quietly and went out walking again.

He always walked through the same park, everyday. He saw many familiar faces but also always new ones. He strolled, with his little gold golem resting on his head, through the park until he walked by the fountain. She was there. Sitting on the fountain, looking around, searching for something, or someone. Her eyes locked on his, she smiled and motioned him over. Had she been waiting for him?

He hesitated and then gave in, knowing he wanted to talk to her. He walked over and sat.

"Hi, I'm Aki." She smiled.

"I'm Dorian." The name felt weird leaving his mouth as his family all either called him brother or 14th...

"Okay, nice to meet you Dorian"

"So, what brought this on?" He had to ask.

"I don't really know. I just deeply regretted not talking to you yesterday. I thought I would see if you would come back and have a second chance."

He smiled with her, "Yeah." he chuckled and the silence grew awkward until Tim, being smarter than the average golem fluttered down and bit his ear. "Tim! Ow!" He scolded the golem while nursing his ear which Tim had torn the skin off of.

Aki chuckled, "Hello Tim." She smiled and he fluttered over and nestled into her dark brown curls.

"Well, if Time likes you, then you must be special." Dorian mused, knowing Tim got easily annoyed with most strangers.

Aki smiled and her cheeks got slightly pink as she stroked the golem nestling on her head. Dorian couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

Then she started singing softly, a lullaby that made Tim somewhat purr, if golems could purr.

Dorian was mesmerized by her voice. Was she a singer? He started imagining a tune to go along with it. The words were gentle and lulling.

After she was finished, Dorian stared at her smiling like a fool. "Are you a singer?" He asked.

She blushed, "Yes, I sing and play the flute. My father makes me learn though I've come to love the flute more than anything. I sometimes get embarrassed when I sing but some tunes just seem right....." Dorian nodded.

"Well, you have a lovely voice." Dorian smiled, making her blush a deeper pink, his dark skin hiding his own. He glanced down at his watch and felt a slight stab through the heart. He had to go with the Earl and the rest of the family and attend to some private business. "Well, Ms, Aki, I'm afraid I must take my leave, we are departing on vacation for a while as of today. It was lovely meeting you." She looked somewhat sad at this, then shook it off and smiled.

"Well, I hope you have a great vacation. Are you going with family?"

"Yes, family. We are visiting some old," he paused, "acquaintances." They both smiled at each other and Dorian began walking away but he felt a hand grasp his jacket.

"I-I'm sorry but," she stammered, "Will I ever see you again?" was her question.

Dorian smiled, that was a promise he could keep. "Of course. We'll be back two days from now." She looked relieved.

"Meet me here then? At noon on the third day?"

"Noon on the third day. I promise." And with that, Dorian kissed her hand gently and began walking towards the ark that he would be driving.

* * *

The 14thentered his room, along with Timcanpy and the score. He sat and began playing. The same song, nameless and lovely, he played but once he hit the chorus, Aki's lullaby entered his thoughts and he realized her words fit the tune perfectly. He sung them quietly to the tune as he played, enjoying his small job as a Noah more than usual. Road and the Earl could control the ark but he was the only one with full knowledge of every room, nook and cranny. He was its true master and it obeyed him over anyone else. They were going to pay the Black Order headquarters a little visit. An exorcist by the name of Cross was causing the Earl some rather large drops in numbers. He was a free thinker this Cross and he had just been appointed general.

They were not here for usual reasons, no, this was an assassination mission.

They arrived soon after setting off and departed the ark. Dorian and Road were left to guard the ark, basically meaning the others had already called dibs and Dorian and Road were the two extras that were slightly unnecessary.

* * *

"Hey, think they'll be able to kill him?" Road stunned Dorian by talking after almost a half hour of silence.

"I'm not sure how well an exorcist can stand against 5 Noah and several akuma but I suppose there is always a chance. Why didn't the Earl come anyways?"

"Oh, he had some business to attend to and decided that we could handle it." She blinked and started getting one of those looks in her eyes that meant she was daydreaming. Dorian just sighed. He was perfectly happy not having to go into the blood-bath the others would surely make out of the exorcist's headquarters. He also wondered what the Earl was up to. Timcanpy fluttered up by his head, resting at the top.

Dorian heard the shrieks and screams from the headquarters, Road came back into consciousness looking peaceful until she heard what Dorian did and smirked a bit. Her and most of the others loved the sounds of pain and sorrow. Dorian found it sickening. Dorian knew it was justified, their Noah had awakened amongst humans and humans had done horrid things to them. But He couldn't empathize considering he had never experienced any of that.

* * *

After all the noise had died down, Dorian let his mind wander again. He looked around and saw a middle-aged man clad in an exorcist uniform sprinting away from headquarters. But it wasn't just any exorcist uniform, it was a generals uniform. The red hair gave him away, General Cross had escaped. He could just see the fury etched into the other 5's faces when they realized his body wasn't among the corpses.

He looked over at Road who was sucking on a piece of candy and not paying attention to the window at all. Yes, the ark had a window. It could only be seen when they were landed somewhere but it was still a window.

Dorian thought about telling Road about Cross but decided against it, knowing that if he escaped the other 5, she was no match for him. He could be the Earl's problem.

Eventually, the other 5 emerged from the building, looking thoroughly furious. Mainly Jasdebi, who was known for their tantrums.

"We couldn't find any exorcists! Not one! Isn't this a headquarters? We took it out on finders and scientists." Debbitto stormed, a very sadistic grin on display during the last comment.

"Oh, and we are to stay here tonight and monitor repairs. If anyone on the Earl's 'list' shows up, we are to take them down." Tyki said nonchalantly.

Road smiled, probably at the aspect of her not missing _all _the fun. But Dorian was panicking. What if they stayed longer than planned? He would miss his meeting with Aki!

* * *

They all slept in their consecutive rooms on the ark, Dorian dreaming of all the things that could postpone them.

But luck was on his side and the repairs were just a bunch of hired human help. The others saw it fit to let them regroup and put up more of a challenge next time. Dorian had just rolled his eyes and begun playing.

They arrived in No-time and found the Earl back already.

He was both excited and nervous about tomorrow. He wanted to see her but he also feared putting her in danger, or hurting her.


	2. Outings

_**Horrid attempt at romance, take 2~ Oh and the plot gets a little more interesting and relevant around chapter 4 so bear with me, ne?**_

* * *

Dorian departed the house early, around 8 am the next morning, careful not to wake anyone. The meeting wasn't until noon but he didn't want to upraise suspicions. 8 am was pretty early for a Noah. The others usually weren't up until at least 10 am. They probably wouldn't care but he felt strangely anxious about the meeting. When he was human, he had gone on dates, but never had he cared for them as much as Aki.

As he walked out, Dorian admired how human he looked in a puddle. He was one of the few in the family who stayed in his white form almost all the time. The others liked having full control of their powers in a pinch but he just felt different. Like he was a monster....

Timcanpy fluttered drowsily after him, dipping in the air occasionally and almost hitting the floor. The small golden ball seemed irritated at his rude awakening, Dorian had moved fast not realizing the small golem was asleep on his head. They walked down the cobbled steps of the park entrance and proceeded to enter a small cafe for breakfast. The server took his normal order, coffee and a bagel.

He ate in silence, watching the almost deserted cafe slowly fill up. After finishing, he paid and started walking around, enjoying the early morning. He saw few people, mainly fitness junkies who were jogging, as well as a few elderly people enjoying the crisp air.

Dorian smiled to himself. He knew it was weird of him to be this happy but he hadn't really felt even remotely human as of late, what with all the training, and the akuma maids and butlers. He hadn't had a date of any kind for a while, or at least, he hadn't gone out with anyone since his last date in his years at the university. He started playing over a song that he had come up with to himself, humming the melody. It was his eternal job to play that song. His gift and his curse. Like Road's dreams or Skin's anger, what they held in the human life was their Noah power. Dorian held Music close therefore he became the Noah of Music. Road was not destined to be the Noah of Dreams, but she believed in dreams whole-heartedly as a human and thus, the Noah was compatible, and the like with Skin's wrath. You did not pick the Noah, the Noah picked you, much like innocence. He chuckled to himself.

Dorian had almost no regrets, except for leaving his brother behind. His brother was a circus clown, his name was Mana.

He sighed, and began walking again, as the clock neared 10 am. He walked past shops for clothes, food, and flowers among others. He decided that since they were just meeting in the park, flowers would be unnecessary.

He decided that since he still had two hours that he would pick up a newspaper. His family banned them from the house because of the 'depressing sins of mankind' they contained. He read through the front page and uneasily started to agree with that philosophy. W-who would do this kind of thing? He flipped warily to a different section, relieved to find it less disturbing. He read intently, barely noticing his watch hitting the 11:50 am mark. He walked from his perch on a bench nearby over to the fountain in which they had first met. He sat, reading his newspaper, waiting calmly. At the time his clock hit the 12 minute mark, he put the paper aside and looked up.

He looked over at the entrance and saw her coming through. Dorian smiled at her, and she smiled back. Walking over she sat down, smiling the whole time.

"I'm happy you came. How was your vacation?"

"It was a tad, " He though for a second, "Disappointing. We're all glad to be back. Our relatives weren't very inviting."

"Oh, well, that must have been hard, going all that way and being let down." Aki gave a sympathetic smile.

He decided to have a little fun, "Well, at least I knew that I could see you when I got back," He grinned.

She smiled back, "Nice pick-up line, how many people have you used that one on?" Her smile turned into a smirk. "Where shall we go then?"

He smiled, "I don't know, have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't. Where do you think we should eat?"

"Hmm, indeed a fine question."

Aki thought about this question for a minute and came up with an answer, "Perhaps you might come with me to my house, where my chef could make us a fine meal."

"I would love to. Lead the way." Dorian stood up from his seat

Aki nodded and led him towards the sidewalk, chatting idly as they walked.

Dorian was shocked to see that her house was not a "normal" house but a mansion. With a cobbled drive, a stable, and an uncountable amount of windows. Who exactly was Aki again?

She led him inside, still talking to him about friends, family, and other miscellaneous things. Apparently, her father was the head of a high class financial group and was currently away on business for a few months. Her mother and sister had passed away in a carriage accident when she was 7 and she was left with her older brother and her father. Her older brother was the next heir to the company, therefore he accompanied her father on these trips.

Dorian told her about how most of his family were adopted by a single man with a big heart and that they were all a bit special, which he didn't apply a direct meaning to. They finally made it to a kitchen where a chef prepared the best omelets Dorian had ever tasted. He expressed this to Aki who just laughed.

After they ate, she showed him to the music room. He stared wide-eyed at the piano. It wasn't as nice or intricate as the one in his room, but it was still beautiful in his eyes. She motioned towards it, he questioned it with a glance at her.

"Play for me. You told me you played, didn't you?" She asked, smiling sweetly. He gave her a shrug back, sat down and started playing his favorite song and the one he knew she'd never heard before. The Musicians song. His long fingers stroking the keys as he closed his eyes and melted into the song.

But what brought him out of is trance was a sweet and beautiful voice, singing along to the tune with lyrics that were tender if not a bit sad. At times it was bittersweet, and the words cut through straight to your heart, but at other points the tune was soft and sweet, shedding a new light. He continued his melody, determined to see how many lyrics she could sing through.

It was as if she had written the melody. For every verse of his, she had one to go with it. It was truly beautiful. They played and sung in harmony, filling the room with the melody. One by one, the servants and staff of the house came into the room to listen, some out in the hall, some openly gawking at the music. They were no professionals, but, not to brag, they sounded really good. Finally, he ended the last verse and gave the girl before him an astonished look.

"How do you know that song?" He murmured as he walked up to her.

"I've heard it in my dreams, sometimes with, sometimes without the lyrics." She gave him the same awed look, "How do you know that song?"

"I wrote it. When I was in College. I've never played it for anyone else though."

"Maybe it's fate." Aki smiled a smile that lit up her eyes.

He smiled back as they left the now crowded music room, continuing their tour of the mansion. All in all, it took them almost an hour to that little task.

After a long while of exchanging banter, talking about their days in college. Aki's last year had been 10 years or so ago, Dorian's about 30 years ago, considering the fact that Noah's didn't age. Dorian realized he needed to get going, since it was almost 4 pm.

They said their good byes. Dorian thought about the day he had had with Aki and how fast it had gone. He wished that the days were just a bit longer, so he could share just a bit more time with her that day. She always put him at ease when he was nervous, and it was that one trait, out of many others, that he liked about her. There was something about her that was special...... Something special and different.


	3. News

_**A little bit more exciting hopefully this chapter!~**_

_**

* * *

**_Dorian walked home, in both an elated and damper mood. He knew he liked Aki, possibly more than just like, but he knew if any of his family members found out, she would be in grave danger. He knew he was far too selfish to give her up, but he also feared for her.... It was a nearly impossibly dilemma. Tim fluttered around his head as he trekked through the crowded streets in the impending dusk. It was early winter so the days ended early and night flourished.

He walked quickly up the steps into Noah tower on the outskirts of town. He sensed that the only other home was Road. The rest must be out. Road, being the eldest Noah was often left home with him, she was mainly used for tough cases or when she begged the Earl because she was bored. Dorian's powers were limited so he was left home almost every time. Road somewhat scared him, actually. More than anyone aside from the Earl. Then again, most of the Noah scared Dorian..... He had never asked to live forever or be Noah. He had only wanted to live with his brother who's name still made him tear up. But the genes of the musician had chosen him. It was his inescapable fate.

He tried to get to his room before Road could bother to come say Hi but alas, she must have been waiting for him. She was standing right by his room.

"You're in trouble." She said simply without looking at him.

"Why? I simply went out as I have no restriction about such."

"The Earl managed to track down Cross and he had wanted you to stay behind and watch the house, but since you were out, I had to stay."

"Sounds more like I'm in trouble with you." He muttered. She smirked.

"You understand how boring being left behind is though!" She whined, "I never get to go!"

Dorian just shook his head and pushed past her into his room and had about a second to react before Road sent her command against him. She was trying to break into his mind. His fear for Aki outweighed the need to follow the superior Noah's orders and he managed to block her from his mind.

He knew this would only make him more suspicious but his desire to protect Aki again outweighed everything else. He could hear Road's shriek as he slammed the door on her. She wasn't used to being disobeyed. Dorian was admittedly surprised he had been able to block her out. If he had been the Second or Third Noah it would've made sense but being the fourteenth? His orders could barely control a level 3.

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had returned and dinner had been finished, Road had gone to discuss something with the Earl.

"I think Dorian is hiding something." She muttered, still upset about his being able to block her.

"Hmm? What makes you think that?" The Earl asked distractedly.

"Well, he came in late looking jittery and he actually blocked my command!"

The Earl looked up. "Did he now? What do you plan to do about it?"

"Perhaps we could send a Tease after him? Just for surveillance purposes?"

"I suppose you can ask Tyki-pet to lend you one."

"Thank you!" She ran out yelling 'Tyki-pet!'

The Earl sat at his desk, troubled. The fourteenth Noah may be weak on the outside but the Earl wasn't sure because although all the others were oblivious, Dorian was the first fourteenth. Not a reincarnation. So far Dorian's Noah power had not been discovered but the Earl feared it may soon come out. The Earl would find the force pulling away what belonged to him and cut it away. For the Noah and the akuma all belonged to the Earl.

* * *

Dorian headed out early the next morning again. He and Aki had made no plans but he hoped to see her in the park.

Sure enough, there she was by the fountain looking unsure. Her eyes brightened when they landed on him though and they both smiled. Dorian walked over to the bench where she was sitting and they began talking. They talked for at least an hour before Dorian asked her if she was hungry and invited her to join him for lunch. She nodded gratefully and they walked over to on of his favorite cafes, completely oblivious to the small purple butterfly following them.

* * *

After lunch, the two departed off to their separate abodes, Dorian feeling uneasy. He had a strange feeling he was being watched but in the presence of Aki, it was hard to focus on anything else. Now he felt it, dark matter energy. It was slight but his senses were heightened after being nullified for the last hour. Were there Akuma in the area? Or was it something else...... A sudden flooding of panic arose at the thought of another Noah following him but then he calmed a bit when he remembered he could have sensed another Noah from a mile away. But in any case, he still headed towards the dark energy source. It led him to a ladies flowery hat, which he failed to notice had a certain dark matter butterfly upon it, he simply assumed it was a low level akuma and continued on his way home.


	4. Stigmata

_**Now things will pic up!~**_ [hopefully]

* * *

Aki arrived home and one of the maids came bustling out, looking completely terrified.

"Ma'am! There's someone waiting in the sitting room! A Master Earl of Millennium! It's urgent!" The flustered woman looked ready to collapse so Aki sent her up stairs to her quarters. This Earl must be quite a character to fluster someone so much. She stood up straighter and pulled her shoulders back then entered the sitting room.

She could hardly contain a gasp at the figure before her. He was........... there was no she knew someone thing was amiss for the energy that rolled off of this...... thing........ was so much like Dorian's yet so so different......

* * *

Dorian knew something was wrong the second he arrived back. The other Noah's were all present, or the remaining one's at least, but the Earl was gone. Their was also an excited air coming of the others. Like Kids laughing at the one who got caught in class. His suspicions were proved when he entered, as he passed by to his room, the others all gave him scornful looks, filled with......... betrayal almost.......... but why? What had he done? He considered them discovering about Aki but thought it unlikely...... but wait........ why else would they be like this?!

"Che." Tyki said and went back up to his room. Dorian slitted his eyes and stared at the remainder. Skinn was busy with a lolli-pop while Road, the twins and Lulubell were in a respective place, glaring at him with eyes that said everything necessary.

Then it clicked. That lady was no akuma! His heart nearly stopped beating as he turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Aki and This acclaimed Earl sat in silence. "So, I hear your acquainted with our Dorian?" Aki's jaw almost dropped, this man knew Dorian?

She decided to inquire of her staff first "May I ask what have you done to my staff, and yes, he's a........... good friend of mine." Friend was hard to say, because she knew there was more than friendship, as did he, but somehow any other word would not come out correctly in the presence of this strange being.

"I've simply induced them into a sleep they'll wake from once we're through. " He paused. "There's no need to mask your fear. I can sense it. But I'm not the one to fear. Fear him. Fear he who should not exist."

"What do you mean by that, sir?" She fought to keep her voice steady.

"For a person who should not exist, comes power that should not exist." The Man's large gray eyes had narrowed into cold slits. Her own deep Brown eyes quivered, betraying her fear.

"To whom do you refer?" She said, knowing the answer but hoping she was wrong. Was Dorian, her kind friend who smiled and played so sweetly, really acquainted with this.......... monstrous being before her?

"Your precious friend. Or my 14th disciple. All of him belongs to me. I would recommend for your own well being, that you don't forget this and leave my family." The hard eyes turned even colder.

"I'm afraid sir, you hold no power over me. I am free to see whom I like, when I like." The bold words were not what she intended, but she realized that if she didn't fight back, this man would tell her never to see Dorian again.

The monster chuckled and said, "very well, then all you have to do is become my disciple and you'll be free to do as you like."

Without thinking, Aki nodded, then a few moments later she realized her mistake, "NO! PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY! NOOOOO!" The man's smile grew huge and he stood, approaching her.

"Then stubborn woman who steals what is mine, may you suffer as Noah did when he saw so many die, let you feel the same pain he did when you see the one you love. May you be reborn as the Disciple of Noah's horror."A horrible laugh emitted and Aki was suddenly overcome with a horrible burning feeling, She felt like she was being incinerated, her bones turning to ash, then her muscles, but her nerves refused to die, everything was consumed by pain, all thought, all emotion. it ripped through her like a wild fire and she writhed on the floor in agony, shrieking, feeling the horrible burning risings and wriggling inside of her, pulsing through her veins as it incinerated everything. She was screaming and moaning in tortured agony as, even in this state, the monsters eyes bore into her, watching her pain in childlike amusement. She thought that the burning had cooled a little and her screams came in a less rapid succession but then burning agony across her forehead began, like someone was carving into it. She screamed out as the invisible blade continued carving, the burning reached her forehead and she felt the blood in her forehead spill out over the wounds and the horribly warm red liquid streak down across her face as the marks on her forehead seared in agony worse than every pain in her life combined. It was though someone took a match and a lemon to a deeply bleeding wound and set it alight while sprinkling the horrid citrus into the wound. She managed to hold on longer, waiting for collapse but unconsciously staying awake, but as the final mark was etched and the pain escalated again, she knew she could bear no more and collapsed.

* * *

Dorian was right out front when he heard it. The ear splitting scream of someone in dire agony. He briefly wondered why no one came aid them but then realized it was a private property and that the guards were magically induced sleepers. The scream pierced through him and he knew it was Aki. He saw nothing but red now, it clouded his vision as he burst inside. He sprinted to the sitting room and stopped dead at the site. There was the Earl, holding a passed out Aki in his arms. But the worst part were the stigmata appearing across her forehead. The blood dripped down her face freely, she continued screaming in a horrid frenzy as the stigmata finished it's final character,The seemingly 'holy' marks marked the disciples of Adam, the Noah, and they caused the bearer to suffer like Noah did, which was worse than being dragged through Hell.

The Earl looked up at him, Aki still in his arms, then stood and dropped her before Dorian. The blood dripping down her face was horrible enough but as the screams died out, he knew the pain had escalated to it's final stage. She was lucky she was able to lose consciousness. Not all of them could...

"A gift for you." The Earl said in his horrible voice as Dorian stood stock still and frozen at the crumpled figure before him, whimpering even in unconsciousness at the pain of the final stigmata being carved into her forehead.

This was why he hated the Earl. This was why he never wanted this. This cruel joke of a life. If he were the Earl, he wouldn't be cruel! If he were the Earl things like this wouldn't happen! If he were the Earl...

If he were the Earl........


	5. Turmoil

Dorian fell to his knees and couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his face. It took a lot to make a Noah cry with all that they were forced to see, or in some cases too mentally unstable to feel anything about it. Excluding the death of another Noah from when he was first born, Dorian had never before cried in his Noah state but now he felt large tears roll down his face and he held in the sobs as he saw the profuse bleeding and gray skin tone of the Earl's handy-work. The Earl smiled grimly and then stepped out the window to leave Dorian with the still whimpering girl. He knew he should go to her, put his arms around her and carry her away form this pool of blood and pain on the floor of the carpet in her sitting room but he couldn't bring himself to do it, for to touch the being before him would finalize that this was reality. This was the Earl. This was what he did.

Dorian fell to his side, defeat washed over him as the whimpering and moaning ceased and steady breathing replaced it. It was over. The Noah process. Her life. In actuality, the Earl had granted the Noah near immortality and this meant her life would be long, but the life she knew and was used to, was gone forever. And it was his fault.

His fault.

his fault.

his fault.

Everything that had happened here was his fault an he knew it. He had led the Earl to her and these were the consequences. He stood slowly and gently paced over to the now sleeping Aki. He sighed. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't all punishment. It was selfish but in his own way it was better. They were the same now. Noah's descendants. They were practically immortal, gifted with powers and a family. Then he looked down at her and all those thoughts vanished as he saw the blood seeping from her forehead.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

Why was life so cruel? He had killed when he awoke, his brother thought him a monster and was driven half insane and he was a minion of someone who could do...... this! Fate may have hated him but what had she done wrong? What had the innocent Aki done to deserve this?! Fury roiled inside him, not towards the Earl, but towards the fate's and the acclaimed 'god' who watched over them all. What had she done?! If he was so powerful, then why hadn't he done anything?!Then he looked down at her and again all thoughts cleared from his head except for one:

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

* * *

The Earl entered through the front door

"Earl! How did that business go?" Road bounded into the front room from the hallway.

"It went just as planned~ You have a new older sister now, Road!~" He said in a singsong voice.

"Really?! Who's reincarnation was it?"

"No reincarnation Road. I say new sister and I mean 'New sister'."

Road's golden eyes widened. "Then you.....?"

"Yes~ I created a whole new memory. One that's been lurking under the surface for a long time now!"

"Earl? What's this?" Lulubell walked in from the hallway, followed by Tyki.

"I've brought home another disciple. She shall be here soon enough escorted by Dorian-chan~"

Now all they're eyes widened. "Did he help you with this? I thought he hated this!" Lulubell stammered.

"He unwillingly found me the perfect candidate for Noah's horror!" The Earl laughed darkly.

"Noah's.... Horror?" Road asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes, the horror of Noah as he saw god destroy his fellows."

All of them began to smile. They all enjoyed a horror show......

* * *

Dorian was still carrying her through the crowded streets, arousing strange looks from pretty much everyone who he passed by. The girl in his arms was what they were looking at though, gray skin tone with horrible bloody markings carved into her forehead. He had no idea what they were thinking or what he'd be thinking in that situation. Then again, he found he really didn't care. They could think as they like, all he was worried about was getting Aki far away from the Noah's home. If she was brought there she would be used as all the other Noah were, as a weapon and assassin. He couldn't bear the thought of blood staining her hands. He looked down at her face, so familiar yet so foreign. He knew it was so cliche, love at first sight and all but that's what it had been. Sometimes, there was a connection that exceeded every other factor.

Her smile, her voice, her sarcastic nature, she was beautiful inside and out and now that beauty was marred by blood and gray.

He finally reached the end of the town and ahead of him was a dirt road. He looked back at the place that was his home and then turned back, carrying the unconscious woman with him.

* * *

Aki stirred, or her thoughts did. She felt different. Heavy and burdened. She could see only black and found she had no eyes to open, or to control at least. In the background there was so much noise and bad feelings, she was scared, scared to listen. But the sounds couldn't be kept at bay and screams and wails and sobbing, cursing, shrieks and yells of hate, sadness, anguish and overall horror flooded her and she started thrashing about, just wanting to escape it. It followed her though, never letting her go as much as she thrashed and ran away from it, it tracked her. She herself started to scream and cry as well, the overwhelming emotions taking over her very being. She felt the burdened feeling grow heavier and she was being crushed under it's weight, consumed.

She was being overtaken from her very soul, corrupted by the horrors of human kind.

* * *

Dorian was still walking, wishing he had a carriage but knowing it would be a miracle for one to come bye now and even if it did happen, he couldn't pay for it. He stared down at Aki again and sighed. Then he felt her move. He wondered if he'd imagined it but then she moved again and before long, she was thrashing and tears started running down her face. WHAT WAS THIS?!

He set her down on the grass along the side of the dirt roads and she continued to thrash and then the screaming started. He had to wake her up before she hurt herself! He reached down, going to pinch her but as their skin made contact an onslaught of horrible grief and fury washed over him and he recoiled sharply. Could this get much worse?! Someone was going to come along and think he had kidnapped her with all her screaming and crying! Then he realized what had happened. Her Noah powers were awakening! What Noah reincarnation was she...? But wait, this Earl didn't chose the reincarnations and there was no way she was one beforehand, he would have sensed it..... But did that mean that the Earl had created a new Noah....? If so, what memory had she inherited..... Then it hit him. Anger and sorrow pulsed off of her in waves and she was screaming and thrashing. Could this be, Noah's pain?! He felt a tear well up in his eye yet again as he confirmed it, with a simple sweeping of her hair from her forehead. She was sweating and still thrashing but the screaming had turned to a dull whimper. What suffering must torment her? He had no clue what Noah memory the 14th was, no one dud really, but he had no doubt Aki had been cursed with the worst memories of all, worse than Noah's wrath at god, his dreams of the future, his lust, his bonds, his pleasure..... she had been given the pain he felt, seeing all those die, screaming and sobbing.

Again the anger replaced the tears. The Earl had done this, but why?! Why had he gone to such lengths?! Was it as punishment to Dorian? Did he have something against Aki?! What reason could there possibly be for him to curse her with such horrors?!

Why...?

Why...?

Why...?

As Dorian turned away from the thrashing girl, his thoughts poured out of his head, in a massive haze, so hazy he didn't even notice the absence of the thrashing and the pair of rich, golden eyes staring at his back.

* * *

Sorry about how long that took.... I knew what I wanted to do, just didn't know how to write it. I hope you like it!

Oh and to make me feel better about myself, can yall drop me a review or something because I'm currently feeling like no one reads this.....

But either way, I write for the entertainment of writing so I'll keep writing until the end!


	6. I'm not Quitting!

_**Oh god guys... What has it been, 5 months? Longer? I feel like such a total failure T_T" **_

_**Let me start of saying I AM SO SORRY AND NO, I HAVE NOT LOST INTEREST OR AM DISCONTINUING MY STORIES! I promise you guys that much! I just have had some serious writers block (yes yes, no excuse) and have been too much of a lazy butt to throw something together for you guys . I looked at my alternate email that this account is tied to and felt really bad about not updating in, like, forever... **_

_**Forgive me?**_

_Anyyywayz, sorry for teasing you guys who were probably looking forward to a chapter... I feel like such a failure..._

The Monster Within Chapter will probably take a bit longer because I have like... 3 sentences typed and am currently on the fence about a couple things ;P Sorry guys, I hope you'll understand ."


End file.
